Skins
Online skin Guide Først: Du skal finde det skin du gerne vil have. Du finder skins'ne ved at gå ind i instillinger, og trykke "download". Så kan du kigge rundt, indtil du finder et som du synes om. Beskrivelse af beskrivelsen (URL'en er et eksempel"): x: (Skridt nr.) Tekst (Hvad du skal gøre) "URL" (Hvordan URL'en skal se ud) 1: Kopier URL'en http://80.237.203.201/download/index2.php?i=reloaded] 2: Paste den ind hvor den gamle URL var. http://80.237.203.201/download/index2.php?i=reloaded 3: Ænder index2.php?i= til use/ http://80.237.203.201/download/use/reloaded 4: Skriv / til sidst http://80.237.203.201/download/use/reloaded/ 5: Tjek at "Vis skin" er slået til 6: Gem instillinger 7: Log ud 8. Log ind igen 9: Nyd dit nye skin. Fordele Du kan bruge de nye skin hvorsomhelst og hvornår du nu vil Ulempe Du er nødt til at vente til billederne er indlæst - og det kan tage lang tid hvis internetforbindelsen ikke er god Local Skin Begrebet local skin (lokalt skin) dækker over at du i stedet for at downloade dit skin fra nettet hver gang du klikker på f.eks. oversigt, linker du til en mappe på din harddisk hvor alle filerne er gemt.. Jeg bruger selv et local skin da min computer tit tager måske 2 sekunder om at vise bagrunden på andre skins, hvorimod at den er der med det samme når jeg bruger et local skin.. Local skin er ikk ligetil at bruge første gang hvis man ikke er inde i computere, så derfor har jeg lavet denne skridt for skridt guide til Local skins Guide (Internet Explorer) 1. Start med at downloade dit skin og gem det på din harddisk 2. Bemærk: Hvis skinnet ikke er komprimeret i et pladsbesparende filformat så spring dette punkt over Mange Skins er pakket i Zip eller Rar format, så pak det ud på den placering du øsnker skinnet skal gemmes på (Herefter kan Zip/Rar mappen slettes) 3. Kopiér stien til din Skin vej (Under indstilling i ogame) F.eks kunne din sti hedde: C:/Documents and Settings/HP_Ejer/Skrivebord/Dennis/hell/hell/ Tip: Hvis du er i tvivl om stien eller ikke gider skrive det hele manuelt så kan du åbne mappen vælge en fil og højre klikke og vælge at få vist egenskaber, kopier så placeringen til din Skin vej 4. Skriv forrest: "File:///" Eksempel på skinvej (Min): file:///C:/Documents and Settings/HP_Ejer/Skrivebord/Dennis/hell/hell/ (Ignorer at der står hell 2 gange, det er fordi at mit skin ligger inde i en mappe ved navn "hell" som ligger inde i anden mappe som også hedder "hell") 5. Sørg for at der står / til sidst i skin vejen Din firewall kan muligvis blokere for dit skin, jeg har dog ikke selv været ude for det, men ellers så sørg for at din firewall lukker det igennem 6. Tryk "Gem ændringerne" under indstillinger Du burde nu have et hurtigt local skin hvor billeder er fremme øjeblikkeligt efter at du har trykket oversigt, bygninger etc. Guide (Firefox) Skriv i addresselinien: "about :config" og klik enter/retur scroll ned til du finder punktet: "security checkloaduri", den vil sige True (Sandt), dobbeltklik for at sætte den til false (Falsk) Bemærk: Dette indgreb vil forringe dit sikkerheds niveau så hvis du ikke har en god/velfungerende firewall installeret så hold dig til online skins... Følg derefter den første guide. Fordele Alle sider i Ogame vil bliver vist med det samme og du skal ikke vente så længe med at siderne vil vises. Ulempe Du er nødt til at have mappen med skin i selve computeren du bruger, så hvis du f.eks. bruger skolecomputeren, vennernes computer, så kan skin ikke bliver vist og der bliver så i stedet vist en rigtig grimme side uden billeder, pæne opstilling og så videre.